


Sweet Tricks

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Feeding, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy shows off his Halloween costume to Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Sweet Tricks

“Kakashiiii!” Guy came barreling out of his room and spun around, showing off a long, black wolf tail and pointed wolf ears of the costume he’d made himself, complete with a furry black jumpsuit. His hands were covered by large costume dog paws, which honestly didn’t go with the rest of the costume at all, but Kakashi wouldn’t mention that.

Setting down his book and sitting up on his couch, Kakashi beckoned Guy closer like he would for a timid dog. Guy rolled his eyes, but he still laughed and went along with it, crawling up to Kakashi and nuzzling against him. Maybe even Guy had forgotten that he wanted this to be a werewolf costume and not simply a dog.

Kakashi pet Guy fondly. His hand was gentle against Guy’s hair, brushing away his bangs with a careful tenderness unique to these private moments between the two of them. “Who’s this? A new ninken? I haven’t met you before.” Guy looked up at the man with that slight hint of affection in his eyes. Kakashi playfully tugged at the furry, pointed ear of Guy’s costume. “What is it, boy?”

“Trick or treat!” Guy chimed, striking his usual pose, then rethinking it and striking a more puppy-like pose instead. “Trick or treaaaat!” he said, with a howl this time.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and reached into the pouch at his side. “I actually came prepared for once.” He offered a box of chocolates to Guy. “Here. A treat.”

Since Guy’s fingers weren’t very dexterous in this costume, Kakashi popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth for him. “That’s the spirit, Rival! Thank you!” He keened and yipped, once again acting more like a puppy than a fearsome werewolf. “Mmph…! It’s delicious!” Guy let the chocolate melt in his mouth, savoring the flavor.

Kakashi smiled and pulled down his mask. “I have students this year, so I figured I would be in for a headache if I didn’t prepare something.” His other hand coming to play with his hair again, Kakashi plucked another sweets from the box, humming as he pressed it gently to Guy’s lips. Instead of popping it into his mouth again, Kakashi held it there, just far enough that Guy had to part his lips and hold the chocolate in place halfway with his teeth to avoid biting Kakashi’s finger.

“And here’s a trick, too.”

The hand in Guy’s hair shifted to push Guy towards Kakashi, and Kakashi leaned down to meet him halfway. He bit into the chocolate Guy was holding in his mouth, then pressed a kiss to Guy’s lips. It was reciprocated quickly after Guy’s shock wore off, and ended just as swiftly, but was no less sweet for it.

He almost made a comment about Guy being sweet on his tongue, something cheesy like a quote from Icha Icha Paradise, “I don’t like sweets much, but you make me want to ruin my appetite.”

But it would be a little too cheeky, even for Kakashi. Besides, Guy would definitely recognize the line and call him on it.

“…I don’t like sweets much, but you make me want to ruin my appetite…” Guy said, stealing his line –or, more like, stealing the line from Icha Icha. “It went something like that, right?”

Affection bled into Kakashi’s gaze as his smile softened. Kakashi’s mouth twitched in a smile. He drew back in for another kiss with the man who had memorized a book he’d claimed to hate, all for Kakashi’s sake. When he pulled away, he picked up a piece of chocolate and held it in his mouth, then leaned in to offer it to Guy. If Guy remembered that line, he’d remember the one that immediately followed it, too:

“Let’s ruin our appetites together, then.”


End file.
